User talk:Sean.drew.535i
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Vapid page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 16:18, July 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Sean, first off sign your comment with your signature. Secondly, this is not a speculation wiki. If you keep adding unconfirmed info after this message, I shall contact a admin to deal with you. Instulent (talk) 19:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I have the knowledge to know your edits are utter crap and have no real proof. Instulent (talk) 19:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Most editors here add real infomation.. Instulent (talk) 19:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Your point being? I never said that ''was wrong. Anyway, I was giving you a warning.. not a show-off competition.. Instulent (talk) 19:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC) At least get some editing experience under your belt.. the Enus page was messed up after you came there.. anyway, take the Grand Tourer for example.. you don't add a name you see until we see future evidence. . Instulent (talk) 19:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes I 'get it', but like I said in my previous statement, this is NOT a speculation wiki.. Instulent (talk) 19:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Nothing. I've reverted the edit. Just ask JBanton in future for any vehicle tips. Instulent (talk) 20:08, July 2, 2013 (UTC) You can edit any article, but just don't add unofficial content. Instulent (talk) 20:37, July 2, 2013 (UTC) It's ok to add real life comparisions to the pages, but the GTA V vehicles shouldn't be tampered with until the game is released. Instulent (talk) 11:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Whatever floats your boat, I'm happy :) Instulent (talk) 11:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Calm down dude! We don't bite around here! Haha :) At certain part I was encouraging Instu, but at another part I was commenting about your edits, in the lasts days I saw that you know a lot about cars, but maybe you add not real content, calm down and don't think that the world will end. First, in this Wikia everything into the GTA Games is true, if you're not sure check in your game (if you have) or search in trusted internet sites. I wish you very luck and thanks for thanking interest in the Wikia, if you need help to edit leave a message in my talk pages or see the Help pages. And remember if you write me something, begin a new section. :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:51, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Cars based in Man chill out we are all friends here! :) That's pretty good! it's a nice idea, and be sure that the car is real based in :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:06, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Betraying? No Sean, you're not betraying, betraying means for example if you abandon this Wikia and start editing in the GTW, that's betrayal. :) It has nothing to do with edits :) Remember, Instu is not rude, he's cool, you both should be friends. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : Actually Thomas, it's not betraying. He may choose where he wants to edit. There is a rule here and on Grand Theft Wiki that regards a user to make his decisions on where to edit; edit here, edit there, edit both! : Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 00:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Infos Could I know where you get those informations from the car speeds? Because if it is speculation, then it must be deleted. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Speculation? How do you know the specifications of the cars? If it is just speculation, you must delete it. Thanks. Wilzz99 (talk) 04:46, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Schafter You can ask him. That seems like the more logical thing to do. Tom Talk 19:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Khamelion Hey Sean.drew.535i! I just wanted to say that the Khamelion is not made by Lampadati; it is instead made by Hijak. Also, the Felon GT is the convertible version of the Felon. ( ) 18:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Ok that's fine. That's good that you noticed because I haven't noticed any mistakes yet! Thanks ( ) 02:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Carbonizzare Ah, that's fine then, just a quick tip, in future please say how the real life influence is related, at least then if it's not obvious to me there is a justification that I can believe in. Apologies if the removal seemed out of anger, implying trolling or anything to that effect. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:12, March 26, 2014 (UTC) An opportunity Hi there, I didn't know you were interested in Watch Dogs. I don't know if you want in, but I have A Watch Dogs Wiki, which might be more suited to your editing skills. I could really do with your help too, just so I can be sure my vehicle info is correct. Thanks for your time. JBanton (Talk | ) 18:51, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Tampa's Vehicle Brand Hey, the Tampa's vehicle brand is Declasse, take a look on the Tampa's talk page first before removing it in the Declasse article. ----User:Halcrow1215 April 13, 2014, 11:54 (UTC) Trying to block me? In the Pegassi article, you did an undo of my revision and stated in your description: 'Need someone to block this user for messing this page up User:Ragref2' I clearly did nothing wrong. I just added back the majorly and partially signs because I think those 2 cars can help the reader's understanding of the vehicle. Then you did an undo on my revision and stated I was messing this page up. How did I mess this page up? I just added some words and you try to get me blocked. I won't get blocked, obviously, because that's not how this wiki works. I've been making edits since 2011 and I've helped mods and users monitor and edit this wiki. This is a message left on one of my old account's talk pages: 'Thanks for picking up on that vandalism on Gtaboy's user page. We need more people like you that will actually go into history and and look at what unknown users are doing. Thanks. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 21:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC)' I've even managed to help mods in an investigation of a vandal. Then you say 'I''' am the vandal. I just did an innocent little edit. Next time, when you see a user do an edit you don't approve of go up to them and talk it out. Don't come running to the mods crying and telling them to ban that user. Think about that, and bye. --[[User:Ragref2|'RAG'REF'2]] (Feeling lonely?) 17:21, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Also, I believe that is a fake screenshot. It is merely a modified version of this image. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 13:07, April 16, 2014 (UTC) The Tampa Please put back the Tampa in the vehicle's part of the Declasse article, thank you ----User:Halcrow1215 10:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Broken links The link you insist on adding to the Carbonizzare page is broken and simply leads to a blank page saying "404 ERROR PAGE NOT FOUND". Please stop re-adding a broken link.--'Leigh Burne (Talk) ( ) 10:41, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :Not likely. I can access other areas of that website just fine, but the specific address you are trying to link does not work.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:47, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Zentorno I'm sorry, but the car has blatant elements of the Sesto Elemento in its design, hence why I added that back into the Pegassi article. In future, rather than running straight to a moderator and crying about blocking me like a child, why don't you actually raise your objections with me and discuss it like an adult? Just from reading back through your talk page I can see I'm not the first person to have to say this to you.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:24, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Could you please STOP your persistent false edits to the Pegassi page. Both myself and User:Zentorno have explained to you that you are wrong, and yet you insist on reinstating your edits without bothering to discuss the changes with us or put forward any evidence for your case, then you report us to admins asking us to be blocked when we change the incorrect edits you are making. :I shouldn't have to point out to you that the only really overt part of the Veneno found on the Zentorno is a spoiler WHICH IS NOT EVEN ON THE CAR BY DEFAULT. It bears a far greater resemblance to the Sesto Elemento, with the hexagonal holes at the rear and triangular vents below the wind shield. I'm not saying the Veneno shouldn't be listed as an inspiration, but you are adamant that the car bears no resemblance to the Sesto when it quite blatantly does.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 09:56, May 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I erased your edits to the Carbonizzare page because the image you were linking to did not work. Once you added a new link that actually worked I left it alone. ::As for your remaining points, you clearly haven't read what I said at all. Allow me to specifically quote from my paragraph above: "I'm not saying the Veneno shouldn't be listed as an inspiration". So how am I saying that the car looks nothing like a Veneno? I flat out stated it does right there. It just features far more blatant elements from the Sesto. The fact you keep removing that information, then (falsely) accusing me of trying to hide its resemblance to the Veneno basically makes you a total hypocrite. ::Also, claiming that the car can't be based on a Sesto because it's faster than the Infernus, whereas the real life car is slower than a Murciélago, is just rubbish. This argument has nothing to do with the car's performance, it is about how it looks. Speed and handling are utterly irrelevant because GTA V is not a driving simulator.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:31, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Zentorno Overview I'm sorry but the Zentorno isn't fast as the Adder. Is it becuase of its Light Weight. - User:Zentorno 19:00 May 14,2014 (UTC) Zentorno's Basis Please, Stop changing the basis of the Zentorno. It is clearly based on the Sesto Elemento , With some elements of the Veneno like the acceleration and the modifications and the grilles. notice the windows are also from the Sesto Elemento's If this car is based on Lamborghini Veneno. Then how?. Here I show this to you the Real Life and in the game. As you can see the Zentorno's shape is clearly the same to Sesto's Back!!!, With some Elements of Lamborghini Veneno and Aventador. -USER:ZENTORNO -18:25 May 15,2014 (UTC) Lamborghini-Sesto-Elemento-Back-View.jpg 0 0 (63).jpg Calm Down Bro Calm Down Bro, Don't be mad when someone edited your edits. But i did my best in researching in the basis of the Zentorno then the car is ACTUALLY based on Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.. Look at the real life and the game version. They look actually the same with some elements from the Lamborghini Veneno like the spoiler - Zentorno 18:55 May 15,2014 (UTC) Reverting edits I reverted your edit to the Sentinel XS page because, frankly, it was written in such bad English I had no idea what you were trying to say. Had I understood I would've rephrased it into correct English.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 08:03, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Warning Don't be uncivil to other users. Comments such as "F*** your mum" are not allowed. Please read our policies before editing on the GTA Wiki. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 17:37, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Block You've been blocked for a week for incivility and vandalism. If you have an issue with an edit that a user makes then talk to them about it in a civil manner. You should never resort to vandalism as your own sort of punishment for staff you feel have mistreated you. Tom Talk 22:48, June 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Real-life counterpart pics deleted I wish I could though, but images is deleted already by Tom. Cloudkit01 (talk) 06:18, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Real-Life Images Hey Sean.drew.535i. I would suggest you not add any more pics of real life counterparts of cars. Tom deleted them because it is considered unnecessary to add pics of any GTA V vehicle's real life counterparts. Plus it won't be fair to only add these type of pics to GTA V's vehicles. ( ) 07:45, July 20, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8